distracted_drivingfandomcom-20200213-history
Driven to Distraction
INTRODUCTION Distracted driving is a buzz word that you hear very often, but do you know what distracted driving really is? Is it really a problem and if so, why is that? This wiki pathfinder is designed to help you learn the facts about distracted driving, whether it's driving while texting, driving while eating or driving under the influence. Keep reading in the sections that follow. You'll find any assignment you might have listed beside of your teacher's name and then you'll find some websites that everyone needs to look at. Then there are some more websites where you can learn about both distracted driving and driving under the influence. So rev up your engine and get going with your research! YOUR ASSIGNMENTS Below, you will find your assignments listed by your teacher. Just click on the link in your teacher's name and it will take you to your assignment. Go on! I know you're excited about it! What are you waiting for? Mrs. Bailey Mrs. Byrd Mrs. Daughtrey Mrs. Woodruff THE ESSENTIALS ABOUT DISTRACTED DRIVING These are some websites that have such great information, everyone needs to look at them! So dive right in and start learning what you can do about texting and driving. 5 Ways to Get Drivers to Stop Texting This website offers some suggestions about things you can say or do to get someone to stop texting and driving while you are in the car. Car Crash Fatality Statistics Did you know that more than 30,000 people die every year due to auto accidents? Did you know that 16% of accidents are caused because the driver is distracted? Find out these statistics and many more about car accidents and fatalities by visiting this website. Cell Phone Driving Hazards The Cell Phone Safety website has all the information you ever really wanted to know about cell phone usage and driving. And it probably has a lot you didn't even know you wanted to know! Cell Phones and Driving The Insurance Information Institute is really interested in cell phones and how they cause accidents, so their website is filled with information about the dangers and the consequences of cell phones mixed with driving. Driven to Distraction: Cell Phones in the Car Edmund's should know all about cars, so this is what they have to say about the use of cell phones in cars. This article discusses not only the dangers, but also the benefits of having a cell phone in the car. Talking Distractions: Why Cell Phones and Driving Don't Mix This website from the University of South Carolina includes information about a study on what happens to your brain when you drive and talk on a cell phone. Texting and Driving Prevention This website from the AdCouncil has information about their campaign to stop texting and driving. There are videos as well as links to other websites where you can get involved. The Great Multitasking Lie Think you can multi-task really well? Think again! This website from the National Safety Council debunks the myth of multitasking and gives you helpful statistics about car crashes and distracted driving. Working to Stop Teens Texting Behind the Wheel This article from National Public Radio focuses specifically on teens and texting while driving. CELL PHONES, TEXTING AND OTHER DISTRACTIONS DRINKING, DRUG USE AND DRIVING About Drunk Driving This is the official M.A.D.D. website. M.A.D.D. stands for Mothers Against Drunk Driving. This organization has existed for years and they work to get drunk driving laws passed and educate people about drunk driving. Alcohol Alert: Young Adult Drinking The National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism has this page with all sorts of information on drinking and teens, including information about teen drunk driving. Alcohol: Problems and Solutions: Driving The Sociology department at the State University of New York has this very helpful site with information about the problems, the facts and the solutions for drunk driving. Drinking and Driving: A Threat to Everyone The Center for Disease Control and Prevention has a short page with some important statistics about drinking and driving as well as suggestions for ways people can prevent it. There are also some interesting links at the bottom of the page for more information about drunk driving. Drunk DrivingThis guide from the Center for Problem Oriented Policing describes the problem of drunk driving and reviews the factors that increase its risks. It is designed to help local police groups identify problems that exist in their community and find ways to deal with them based on research and other successful police programs. Drunken Driving The state of Wisconsin has the highest rate of drunk driving in the U.S. This website from the Wisconsin Department of Transportation has information about the ways that Wisconsin is trying to combat drunk driving. DUI Statistics This page has statistics for every state on the number of DUI arrests. How DUI Works This page from How Stuff Works explains all the ins and outs of being arrested for a DUI. Remember, this is better information to read about rather than experience! EXPLORE SOME MORE Category:Browse